Crescent Blue Moon: The Second Moon
by NewPromise
Summary: The Second Moon is a reboot and a remake of the original story Crescent Blue Moon. It follows the story of Gohan who's lost all faith within himself and in humanity. With the prophecy stating he would inherit the powers of the Crescent Blue Moon, Gohan will live up the a legacy he never thought was possible. With a revamped engine, this will be the telling of a whole new story.
1. Alone

_**Hello everyone this is NewPromise here. Crescent Blue Moon is now going into a reboot. The previous story I wasn't giving it my all, and because of that things didn't go the way I wanted it to. I lost fans, motivation, and purpose to even write. When I was writing the last two chapters of Crescent Blue Moon, I was realising why I started writing in the first place. It was fun, it was fun creating something new. Original characters talking to anime characters, putting them into different settings seeing how things would play out, and getting feedback from fans. I lost touch with it all. So this reboot is my atonement. We're gonna do it right this time. This is NewPromise signing off and I hope you'll enjoy the ride of Crescent Blue Moon: The Second Moon**_

"I'm off to school," Gohan said out loud as he pinned his Orange Star High badge on his vest. He had a white long sleeved t-shirt and a black waistcoat. With this he wears red trousers, black shoes and a blue bag. Gohan had his hand on the doorknob. He looked around his empty household. He closed his eyes as they were filled with sorrow.

"Silence again. Why do I even bother saying that when I know they aren't home enough to send me off…" Gohan sighed and opened the door.

The sun was overlooking Tokyo on a Wednesday morning as he was walking to Orange Star high school. More students were coming into view as he was approaching the school. He could see and hear the students talking and laughing amongst clutched his blue school bag over his chest and gritted his teeth.

_Everyone smiles and laughs as if nothing is wrong with this system. They just keep looking forward without any regard for anyone else-_

"Oof!"

Lost in his own thoughts, Gohan bumped and stumbled back a bit. The student Gohan bumped turned around and smiled at him. He stood six feet tall with a white collared shirt slightly unbuttoned. He had short brown hair that looks ungroomed and bulky muscles.

"Well look who it is. Gohan my favorite punching bag, right on schedule," he said cracking his knuckles.

"I don't want any trouble Kentaro…" Gohan said with a slight waver in his voice.

"You should've thought about that before bumping into me. Now you got my shirt wrinkled!"

"Pretty sure it was already wrinkled before- Gaaa!"

Kentaro cocked his fist back and punched Gohan in the face before he could finish. Gohan was knocked off his feet by that punch. He hit the ground with a thud, his bag snapping open. His pens, pencils, and other contents spilled out.

"Nice, I needed some writing utensils. My supply was running low." Kentaro picked up a few of Gohan's pens and pencils and put them in his shirt pocket. Gohan was on one knee, blood running from the corner of his mouth. He quickly scanned the area and found students watching in anticipation for what might happen next. Others kept walking, not wanting to make eye contact. Gohan clenched his fist in anger.

_Why? Why isn't anyone doing anything?! Nobody tries to help or care for one another! This bully picks on the weak and what do you all do?! You look the other way because it isn't your fight! You all are just… _

"STOP BEING A BUNCH OF COWARDS AND DO SOMETHING!" Gohan eyes got big at the sound of his own words. Students stopped and stared at Gohan's outburst. Kentaro crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

"Looks like someone got ballsy this morning. Did you hear that everyone? Stop being cowards he said. Ha, what a joke!"

A couple students gave awkwards laughs as if they were afraid of what's to come if they didn't. Gohan picked up the remainder of what was left and put them back in his bag. He stood up and tried going past Kentaro.

"Hold on there little man!" Kentaro grabbed Gohan by his vest and raised him high in the air.

"Ghhh, let go of me!" Gohan struggled getting out of his vice like grip but to no avail.

"Say your sorry like a good little boy and maybe I'll let you go. I want you to say it so even the people in the back can hear you! I want them to hear how pathetic you are!"

Gohan looked around to see no helping hands in the crowd. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill down his face.

_What's the point? I was alone from the start. They only cared about what I could do for them. They never cared about me… _

"ASSHOLE!"

"GUAHHHH!"

Kentaro wailed as a female student delivered a sharp kick to the groin from behind. Kentaro quickly released Gohan and dropped to the ground holding his private area.

"Easy there Gohan." Another female student held Gohan as he stumbled a little before regaining his footing.

"Setsuna?" Gohan looked back to see her holding him steady. She had short black hair and dark black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white button up shirt with a black plaid skirt. A light blue jacket tied around her waist. She smiled at Gohan.

"I got your back. Take it easy for a sec."

"Thanks. Who's the other girl over there?"

Kentaro was rolling around on the ground in pain.

"You bitch… Who do you think you are attacking me like that," he said in a high pitched voice.

"This "bitch" that you so say is named Asuka Kazama," she said with her arms crossed. She wore a yellow, sleeveless sweater with an Orange Star badge on her sweater over a white short sleeved, collared shirt, blue and black plaid skirt, navy blue socks and brown dress shoes. She also had cyan, purple and white fingerless gloves.

"This is my first day here at this school and this is what I see? Some muscle meathead picking on a weakling? Thought Tokyo would be different but I guess not."

Kentaro mustered every ounce of strength he had in him to stand up.

"Asuka huh. I'll get you back for this." He turned around to Gohan and chuckled to himself. "The only people who could help your scrawny ass were two chicks. I feel sorry for you." Kentaro took his time walking into the school. Setsuna still saw a few students looking on at Gohan.

"Alright alright show's over nothing to see here," she said waving her arms around.

The students quickly filed into the school.

"Thanks you guys, but it's better if you were to stay away from me. Nobody hangs around me anymore in fear of getting bullied. Now that-"

Setsuna slapped Gohan in the back of his head.

"You idiot. I don't care what kind of threat he makes. I can hang with whoever I want. Besides, I'm a martial artist so I can take care of myself. As for you, I think you should head to the infirmary to make sure you're not hurt."

"It's fine, it's nothing I'm not use to. Thanks again for the help you guys but I'll be fine by myself.

"Two lovely ladies help you out and this is the thanks we get? Rude don't ya think," Asuka said in a playful tone.

"I'm grateful, but just stay away from me. That's what everyone else seems to do around here." Asuka couldn't help but hear the edge in his voice. She stared at him for awhile, then offered him her hand.

"Well we all know it shouldn't be like that. People can't just sit back and watch someone else being bullied. I also wouldn't mind putting him in his place either. I'll have your back from now on."

Gohan looked at her hand and thought about her words. He seemed unsure of the weight they carried, and whether he could trust them. He reluctantly shook her hand.

"Yeah, we'll see."

Asuka closed her eyes while still having a hold on his hand.

_Damn, I'm not picking up any trace of spirit energy. Is this really the guy Lightning wanted me to find? Oh don't tell me I moved all the way from Osaka for nothing…_

"Is this an Osaka thing or what? Do they usually shake hands for more than ten seconds," Setsuna said annoyed.

"Whoops haha my bad," Asuka quickly released her hold.

"Well, I'll see you around I guess."

Gohan nodded to Setsuna and went off into the school.

"That kid has depression written all over his face. Why was Kentimi picking on him anyway," Asuka had her hands on her hips still looking at Gohan.

"His name's Kentaro, and this has been going on since last year. Let's just get to class. I'll tell you about it later."

Asuka and Setsuna were eating lunch on the rooftop of Orange Star. Fencing was wired all around the rectangular roof, and a view that could see the whole grounds of the school. Setsuna brought out a blanket to sit on and invited Asuka on it.

"Nice blanky tomboy," Asuka said smoothing her skirt and sitting on it.

"Hey I can like cute things too. Besides you're a tomboy too. Look at your short hair."

"Hey hey girls can have short hair and still not be a tomboy."

"Yeah, kicking somebody in their man parts is real ladylike."

Asuka choked on her words and waved the conversation off.

"Anyway, didn't you say two others were coming up here?"

"Yeah, Ayane and Mai. You haven't met them yet. They'll be here any-"

"Move your ass you tall skyscraper!"

"Geez stop shoving you tiny mouse!"

Ayane and Mai made their way to the rooftop with their bento boxes in hand.

"Oh there they are." Setsuna got up and stood in between Ayane and Mai. "This tall drink of water here is Ayane Tsubani. This little cutie here is Mai Fugashi."

"Geez now do you really have to stand between us…" Ayane said embarrassed.

Asuka stood up and walked towards Ayane.

"Oh here we go why does everyone do this," Ayane said shaking her head.

Asuka held her hand up to her forehead as if she was blocking out the sun. Ayane stood a whopping 6'7. She has red eyes with short dark red hair the color of wine. She donned a slender figure that matched her height. Just like Setsuna, she also wore a black plaid skirt with a white shirt. She wore a yellow scrunchy on each of her arms.

"Are you really a third year like us? You're pretty tall haha. You have to be the tallest high schooler I ever met."

"Yeah yeah I get that a lot. I'm not self conscious about my height though. Now that little one over there-"

"My food is getting cold just so you know," Mai said tapping her foot.

Asuka went over to Mai next. Mai stood only just 4 feet. She had curly blond twin tails that had two bangs on each side of her face. A dark blue school uniform with a gray skirt. She narrowed her dark purple eyes at Asuka.

"So if Ayane is the tallest third year then you must be the shortest?"

"Wow genius how long did it take you to figure that out?"

A vein popped out of her head. She smiled and patted her on the head.

"Oh wow you're a little firecracker aren't you twerp."

Setsuna laughed and sat down again on her blanket.

"Well let's all eat."

The four girls enjoyed their company together talking and laughing. After they finished their food Setsuna began stretching.

"After a good meal a good stretch is just what I need."

"So Sets what's the deal with Kenta and Gohan," Asuka stood up and looked out at the view of Orange Star.

"It's Kentaro. Now then…" Setsuna laid down and stretched out her legs. "This happened during our second year when Kentaro transferred. Gohan was always a cheerful person before this. He was smiling and helping everyone when he had a chance. He had a real positive aura and that's what I liked most about him. They must've got into it when I wasn't around, I probably had an Injury and didn't come to school I don't know." Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed as if she was recalling a painful memory.

"What happened after that," Asuka asked looking back.

"Well," Mai pulled out a pink handkerchief from her breast pocket and dabbed at her mouth. "Gohan and Kentaro were fighting in the halls. He got beat pretty bad, and nobody did anything to save him. After that he always walked around with a chip on his shoulder. He stopped talking to the students. Or rather, they stopped talking to him in fear of being bullied by Kentaro."

"Were you all friends with Gohan?"

"Not really. He would talk to us every now and then but we never talked outside of school."

"Well if you ask me-"

"Nobody DID ask you skyscraper," Mai stopped Ayane mid sentence.

"Alright alright." Ayane got up and walked all the way towards the end of the roof. She started running at full speed, then drop kicked Mai on the side of her face.

"GAAAAA!"

Mai was launched to the other side of the roof. Her head hit the wall, knocking her unconscious. Asuka blinked a couple times, trying to register what she just witnessed. Setsuna laughed as if this was an everyday thing.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. It's an everyday thing with those two."

"I can kinda see this weird love hate relationship you guys have going on," Asuka said.

"Yeah, pipsqueak and I do have a bit of a love hate thing going on. It's not all bad though. We found our height to be our common interest I guess. We've been tight ever since. Isn't that right short stuff, " Ayane pointed to Mai who was still out cold.

"Ugh…"

"Anyway she was right we never did talk with Gohan outside of school. I don't think he had any real friends. He just wasn't the same after his fight with Kentaro."

Setsuna began folding her blanket and gave out a deep sigh.

"I've tried talking with him but he would never open up to me. He would just tell me to go away and not speak to him. Kentaro put fear in everyone so they wouldn't associate with him. He's hurting, and I want to help him as much as I can but he hasn't been making it easy lemme tell ya."

Asuka studied Setsuna's face. She saw the concern in her face and the dissatisfaction in her voice. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You like Gohan don't you," She said with a sly smile.

Setsuna blushed a light pink and quickly shrugged Asuka's hand off.

"What?! What gave you that idea? I'm just concerned!"

"Man Asuka I was thinking the same thing," Ayane chimed in. "The way you talk about him has so much, so much hmmm what's the word…"

"PASSION!"

"Yeah pass- DAAAA!" A bento box hit Ayane square in her face knocking her to the ground. Mai dusted her hands off and put her hands on her hips.

"That's payback. Now just like she said you talk about Gohan like you're his girlfriend. It was obvious to us you really like him."

"Does it really look that way…" Setsuna put her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush.

"He's not a bad looking guy. He's kinda weak don't you think?" Asuka asked. "Thought you might want someone who can keep up with you, or at least take a punch."

"Hey it's what's on the inside that counts, and Gohan has a lot of heart."

"Yeah, a heart that's been stepped on by Kentaro and the rest of the school," Ayane said rubbing her face.

The chime started to ring, ending the lunch period. The girls grabbed their bento boxes and headed down stairs.

"Anyway, this is between us four okay? Whatever happens on the rooftop-"

"Stays on the rooftop." Ayane and Mai said in unison.

"Good." Setsuna looked at Asuka and expected a reply back. Asuka snickered a little and saluted to Setsuna like a veteran soldier.

"Ma'am, whatever happens on the rooftop stays on the rooftop ma'am!"

The girls were quiet for a moment, then they burst out laughing.

The school day ends as students start packing their belongings and heading home. Gohan grabbed his bag and textbook out of his locker. When he closed his locker, Asuka was standing right next to him.

"Gaaa!" Gohan shouted startled.

"Hey Gohan, remember me," Asuka said with a smile on her face.

"Uhh yeah, you helped me this morning with Kentaro. Setsuna's friend right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about you all morning and I've decided that we should be friends."

Gohan cocked his head to the side confused by the sudden declaration.

"Huh?"

_**Ugh, why do I have to give up my hometown and friends to find some guy I could care less about? He better be worth all this trouble. I'll just have to use my charm and positive attitude to get him to show me what he can really do. - Asuka Kazama**_


	2. Suffer In Silence

"I'm back." Gohan came home from school and closed the door behind him. He heard the sound of running water and the kitchen light on.

"I'm in the kitchen Gohan," A woman's voice called out.

Gohan was surprised and quickly went into the kitchen.

"You're actually here mom," Gohan asked astonished.

"Well I would hope so. I pay the bills haha. Go and get ready for dinner. I wanna hear all about your day."

"Okay but, aren't we gonna wait for dad?"

"Your father is working late again today. Not really sure when he'll be back so we'll be eating lunch just you and me."

"Oh, alright then."

Gohan tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but it didn't go unnoticed by Chi Chi. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't want you to think less of us okay Gohan. Things are a bit complicated right now so we're just doing the best we can."

Gohan opened his mouth but quickly bit his lip. He racked his brain for a response but the only thing he could think of were questions and insults. He simply nodded and went to his room.

He closed the door and threw his bag on his work desk.

"Things are complicated right now so we're doing the best we can," he said, repeating her words. "So your " best" is keeping me in the dark? You two aren't even home enough to know what's going on…" Gohan sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I can say though, today was pretty eventful."

He closed his eyes and thought about the conversation he had with Asuka.

_"Yeah, I was thinking about you all morning and I've decided that we should be friends."_

_Gohan cocked his head to the side confused by the sudden declaration. _

_"Huh?"_

_"What, is that weird?"_

_"Not really it just caught me off guard. Why do you wanna be friends with me anyway? People stay away from me-"_

_"I don't care about any of that!" Asuka renarked. "Look, I was a gang mediator when I was in Osaka. I'm use to bullies and delinquents. Kentaro is just another delinquent to me. Now my question is, why do you let him push you around?"_

_Gohan was silent for a few seconds and couldn't provide an answer. He closed his locker and walked away. _

_"Hey don't just walk away from me that's rude!"_

_They were outside of the school with Asuka still walking after Gohan. _

_"I'm talking to you jerk. Answer me!" Asuka called out after him. _

_"This isn't your fight Asuka. Don't worry about me."_

_"That's it!" Asuka gained some speed and tackled him to the ground. _

_"Hey what's your problem?" Gohan tried squirming out of her grip but she had him pinned down on the sidewalk. _

_"Now you can't get away. Now I'll ask you again. Why do you let him bully you like that? You need to fight back!"_

_"YOU DON'T THINK I'VE TRIED! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"_

_Other passersby students and civilians stared at the two. Gohan's face was twisted with anger when he spouted those words. Asuka sighed and got off him. _

_"Do you have a few minutes to spare before going home?"_

_"I guess, why?"_

_"There's this nice park near my house. We can discuss things there."_

_Asuka and Gohan were sitting on a swing in the empty park. A merry-go-round, a seesaw, a jungle gym and swing sets made up the park. They say in silence for a few moments. _

_"I live close by the school so I usually walk or ride my bike. I assume you walk too," Asuka said finally breaking the tension. _

_"I walk yeah," Gohan said in a low voice. _

_"That's cool, we should walk together sometime. How about you give me a push?"_

_"Sure I guess." Gohan got off his swing and got behind Asuka. He pulled the swing back and began pushing. _

_"I haven't done this in so long. Just like being a kid again."_

_"Okay, so what do you need to ask me," Gohan said in a monotonous tone. _

_"Alright, so I'll be straight with you. Setsuna, Mai, and Ayane told me the story with you and Kentaro."_

_"Oh did they?"_

_"Yeah, but I wanna hear your side of the story. I know you're a victim of bullying and I wanna see if I can help."_

_"I don't think there's really anything you can do."_

_"I can listen Gohan." When Asuka got high enough, she jumped off the swing and landed a few feet away. "Now start talking."_

_Gohan hesitated hearing the seriousness in her voice. He sighed, then began to explain. _

_"There's not much to tell honestly. I was walking home when I saw Kentaro beating up on a student from our school. I attacked Kentaro and managed to help the other student get away, but I wasn't so lucky."_

_"You took the beating for the other kid."_

_"Yeah I did, but I knew I did the right thing. What I didn't know was that he went to our school. Kentaro didn't have the Orange Star badge so I was surprised when I saw him. I tried fighting back but I was…" Gohan bawled his hands into fists, trying to remain calm. _

_"Breath Gohan." Asuka held his hands and looked into his eyes. _

_"Asuka?"_

_"Take your time. I can kind of imagine what happened next. You were beaten badly, and nobody around you was there to help you. They rejected you and sided with the bully. They betrayed you."_

_"I was… I was…" Gohan started crying, unable to hold his emotions in. Asuka brought him into a hug. _

_"There there, it's okay. You might not have the strength or the muscle, but your heart is definitely in the right place. Not even Kentaro can take that away from you. Don't forget you have people who care for you."_

_"I never had anyone. I thought I did, but I was alone from the start- AHHH!" Asuka started hugging Gohan tighter making it hard for him to breathe. _

_"You are not alone stupid! You have me!"_

_"You're right you're right I can't breathe!"_

_Asuka released her bear hug and put her hands on her hips. _

_"Don't forget you have Setsuna too. According to her, she's been trying to help you. You've just been pushing her away."_

_Gohan's eyes saddened. He looked off in the distance trying to put the words together. _

_"I didn't want her to be bullied or harassed being with me. I know she's a martial artist and can handle herself, but no one should have to go through this everyday. I just suffer in silence."_

_"You don't have to carry this burden alone. Me and Setsuna are with you now. No high school punk is going to change that."_

_Asuka turned around and ruffled her hair. _

_"Now look at me, being all sentimental. I'm not usually like this so don't get use to it."_

_"You're probably the first person to give me words of encouragement like that." Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Thank you Asuka."_

_"You can thank me by acting like how you use to."_

_"How I use to?"_

_"Charismatic, lively, all that jazz."_

_"How do you know what I was like before?"_

_"Setsuna and the girls. Besides you looked like a troubled soul. Me moving here from Osaka must've been fate."_

_"Fate huh? Why did you move here anyway?"_

_"My dad found a better job here and we decided to move. I actually knew about you before I got here."_

_"You did," Gohan asked surprised. _

_"Yeah, our moms were college buddies and martial artists. Hey wait a minute how come you don't know how to fight? Chi Chi never taught you?"_

_"Well, I never had an interest in fighting. She just wanted me to focus on my studies. I should've learned enough to defend myself at least."_

_"Well you have not one but two friends who know martial arts. Setsuna is a student of my mom's dojo, so we spar often. I win naturally." Asuka puffed out her chest in triumph. _

_"That's incredible. It must be nice being strong."_

_"Strength doesn't choose its people. You can be strong too. Actually I know a place where you can get extra strong."_

_"Really? What place is that?"_

_"The Spirit World."_

_"Spirit… huh?"_

_"It's a different world from us. We have the power to go there, get stronger, fight all types of beasts and demons. It's so crazy and- HEY!"_

_Gohan already left the park. He waved back to her smiling. _

_"Alright, have a good night Asuka!"_

"Gohan, dinner's ready. Let's eat!"

Chi Chi's yell brought Gohan back from his memory. He got off his bed and opened his door.

_Her words felt sincere, but the Spirit World? Maybe she went on a tangent after her sentimental speech. I won't think too much of it. _

Chi Chi has the table set with white rice, grilled fish, soup and two cups of tea. They both prayed and began eating.

"Sooo how was school Gohan? Tell me all about it," Chi Chi asked eating her rice.

"Today was unusual to say the least. I met someone interesting, her name's Asuka."

"Asuka?" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow. "Asuka who?"

"I think her last name was Kazama. She said you and her mom were friends and martial artists."

"Oh yes, me and Juna keep in touch. Back in our college days we would compete in tournaments and what not. I didn't know she was here Tokyo."

"I can tell she's a good person. She's a little violent and tomboy-ish, but she's someone who fights for what she believes in. Someone I feel like you can rely on. That's just how I use to be."

Gohan said the last sentence low enough so that Chi Chi couldn't hear.

"Well, as long as she's being a good influence on you then that's all that matters. I've seen Asuka a few times when she was little and I can tell she'd be a little firecracker."

"Haha, well you were right."

Gohan and Chi Chi enjoyed their dinner and conversations.

Late into the night Chi Chi was changing into her pink nightgown. She looked toward the clear night sky, the moon illuminating Tokyo.

"Juna and her family live in Osaka, so why are they now here in Tokyo? Juna never called or told me anything about her coming here. She must have been sent her by Claire. Coming to get Gohan no less. Damn…"

"Something on your mind dear," A voice said putting a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder.

"HI-YAH!" Chi Chi grabbed his hand and swept out his feet from under him.

"Gaa! Wait I come in peace. Don't kill me", he said putting his hands up.

"Ugh, Fuji dear why do you have to sneak up on me all the time," Chi Chi said getting in bed.

"For laughs and giggles. You know it's me you just like tossing me on my ass on purpose."

Fuji got up and rubbed his bottom. He rustled his jet black hair. He wore a black suit with a red tie underneath.

"Anyway Gohan met someone very interesting today."

"Oh, and who might that be? A female I hope," Fuji said taking his black slacks off.

"It is. It's Juan's daughter, Asuka Kazama."

"Asuka Kazama ok- ASUKA GUAHH!" The sudden realisation caught Fuji off guard while trying to slip out of his pants. He got one leg stuck and fumbled to the floor.

"They really moved from Osaka to get Gohan?"

"That's what I think. Claire must've sent them, and Juna sent Asuka to get Gohan into the Spirit World."

Fuji finally got his pants off then took off his shirt, revealing his dad body. He got in bed and under the covers.

"So much for keeping it a secret, but I knew we'd have to tell Gohan eventually."

"WE didn't say anything. THEY took it upon themselves. I don't like this one bit. Who cares if Gohan is the descendant of this Goku person or whatever. This isn't his fight. He's a completely different person from a completely different world."

"The prophet told us we'd have a son who would inherit the power of a Sayian. That Sayian would then save the Spirit World. We ended up having a son didn't we?"

"Yes but I don't want him getting killed out there with demons and monsters. He's fine the way he is."

Fuji looked away, and shook his head.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What, do you know something I don't?"

"No, not at all. If they went this far into getting Gohan to the Spirit World, it might be time for us to explain ourselves."

"You might be right, but I won't say anything unless Gohan asks us. The less he knows about all this the better, and you better not mention anything to him."

"Alright alright. Goodnight."

"I'm off to school," Gohan said out loud as he pinned his Orange Star High badge on his vest. He had his hand on the doorknob. He looked around his empty household.

"Silence again. Feels like deja vu now. " Gohan sighed and opened the door.

"Have a good day at school Gohan." Fuji and Chi Chi said together.

Gohan turned around to see his parents in robes smiling at him.

"Mom and dad? Dad when did you get back?"

"Early this morning. I'm just glad I got up in time enough to see you off haha."

"Here Gohan don't forget your lunch." Chi Chi gave Gohan a small bento box with a bow on it.

Gohan couldn't contain his smile.

"Thanks mom. I'll be sure to eat it all."

"That's my boy. Now off you go, I don't want you to be late."

Fuji put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Make sure to have a great day at school. Don't get too distracted by those girls okay," Fuji said giving going a wink.

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you both later." Gohan waved to his parents and headed off to school. He couldn't erase the smile after seeing his parents send him off. He was practically skipping to school.

_Mom and dad both there to wish me well. It sounds basic, but that made me so happy seeing them both together. _

"Hey Gohan!" Asuka waved to Gohan from up the street. Gohan quickened his pace and caught up with her.

"So you really do live nearby," Gohan said.

"Duh, I wasn't joking about that. Now we can be walking buddies."

"Never had a walking buddy before. I can't say it would be unpleasant."

"That's the spirit. Speaking of spirit, I wasn't joking about the Spirit World."

"Haha, so you were serious about that," Gohan said sweating.

"You bet your ass I was. You probably thought I was crazy and talking nonsense huh?"

"It crossed my mind once or twice."

"Again with the rudeness! First you run away in the middle of my speech, then you call me crazy. Someone's looking for a beating."

"Now hold on a sec. Anybody would've thought the same thing. What's this talk of a Spirit World, and demons? Doesn't that sound weird?"

Asuka stopped in her steps and pondered at Gohan's words.

"You know what you're right. I think it would be better if I showed you."

"Showed me?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna physically take you to the Spirit World. It'll have to be later though when we have more time alone."

Gohan put his hand on Asuka's forehead.

"No signs of an illness. Have you been eating properly?"

"I'm not sick or crazy! Geez, let's hurry before we're late." Asuka slapped Gohan's hand away and walked off.

"Alright, I'm right behind you."

Lunchtime rolls around as Asuka and Gohan head down to the cafeteria. Gohan picked a circular table near the window and sat down.

"Not getting lunch Gohan," Asuka asked.

"I brought my own this time. I'll wait for you here."

"Alright, I'm starving." Asuka grabbed her tray and waited in line.

Gohan laid his arm on his cheek as he stared at Asuka.

_I can't remember the last time I interacted with someone like this. She's so driven to help me, and doesn't even know me all that much. Heh, she's something else alright. _

"YOINK!"

Snapping Gohan out of his thoughts, he didn't notice his bento box leaving the table.

"Hey, Kentaro!?"

"A little bento box with a bow on it? What are you 12? Whatever, I forgot my lunch and didn't wanna wait in line. Thanks for being a pal Gohan haha!"

Gohan got out of his chair with fire in his eyes. He balled his fists ready to strike, but his body wouldn't move.

"What, you wanna try and fight me again? You know what went down last time. You sure you wanna do that?"

Gohan scanned the area and noticed students looking on at the spectacle.

_Figures, nobody would do anything about it as long as it doesn't involve them. It's so frustrating! Even so I…"_

"Kentaro, you…"

WHACK! Kentaro's head went forward as a loud thump echoed around the cafeteria.

"Who, who the hell was that…"

"The same person who shattered your manhood, and the only person with enough courage in here." Asuka had an empty tray in her hand hitting it with her hand.

"Oh you. You like giving me cheap shots don't you." Kentaro turned around and glared at Asuka. "I'm willing to overlook that and that cheap shot you just did. I see you with this loser a lot. Why don't you get with a real man, someone who's strong and with muscle."

Kentaro rolled his sleeves and flexed his muscles. "This is what women want. Guys that have guns like these have all the power and respect. So how bout it? Go out with me."

Asuka face palmed herself and began laughing out loud. The other students murmured to themselves as they looked on. No one has stood up to Kentaro like this, let alone a transfer student female. His forehead started gathering sweat as he could see a couple of students talking whispering and pointing.

"Dammit why are you laughing? What's so funny?!" Kentaro clenched his fist.

"So you think because you have some decent muscles, that gives you power and respect over people? That's weak and cowardice I see from you. You're not a real man, you're just a punk ruining other people's lives. Ugh, looking at you just pisses me off. I haven't eaten lunch yet either. Speaking of lunch, leave Gohan's lunch alone and get the hell out of here before you really piss me off."

The cafeteria was so quiet you hear a pin drop. Gohan was shocked with the amount of confidence Asuka displayed. Even Kentaro was stunned. His face was beet red and his mouth dry. Asuka tapped her hand on her lunch tray again.

"Didn't you hear me tough guy? I said leave."

Gohan's eyes grew a bit wide hearing Asuka's tone, almost like scolding a child. Kentaro's glare could burn a hole through Asuka's head with how hard he was staring. He walked and bumped into Asuka before leaving the cafeteria. Everyone went back to eating and conversing, but the atmosphere was still stuck on the previous transaction.

"Oh great now that idiot wasted half of my lunch and I don't wanna get back in line." Asuka scratched her head.

"Well, I can split my lunch with you. My mom made it, and she made enough for two people, fortunately."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that it seems a little rude of me but if you insist c'mon open the box I wanna she what she made us!" Asuka quickly pulled up a chair rubbing her hands with excitement. All Gohan could do was laugh at her childlike enthusiasm.

_She amazes me every time. I've never met a girl quite like this. She stood her ground against Kentaro. It was amazing to see, but this won't be the last we hear or see of him. That's what scares me the most… _

**She disrespects me, and humiliates me in front of everyone! And for what, that weakling GOHAN?! She must not be from around here, she doesn't know what happens when you cross me. This is one person you don't piss off! - Kentaro**


	3. Real Martial Arts

The school bell rang allowing students to leave for the day. Students were still talking about the confrontation between Asuka and Kentaro. Asuka and Setsuna were waiting for Gohan by the school gates.

"I was hearing about it all day Asuka. You were really gonna thrown down with Kentaro," Setsuna asked with her hands behind her head.

"Damn right. His attitude is so annoying. It's nothing new to me but it still gets under my skin." Asuka had her back against the school gate.

"So tell me exactly what happened."

"I was in line getting lunch, then I heard an obnoxious laugh from where Gohan was sitting. Sure enough it was Kentaro trying to flex and I smacked him with a tray."

"Just like that?"

"Exactly like that. I really wanted to beat his face in, but I also don't wanna get suspended on my first week here. He just really gets my blood boiling."

"Yeah you and me both. You're the first person other than Gohan to challenge Kentaro like that. I don't think he's above hitting girls so watch yourself."

Asuka couldn't help but laugh at her warning.

"I'm more than capable in a fight against a woman or a man. I can tell he's more of the powerhouse type. No form or coordination, just a brawler hoping one punch connects. His type doesn't scare me."

"Oho, aren't we little miss cocky?"

"Well I'll admit I like to show off every now and then."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Gohan jogged to the girls a little out of breath.

"Shame shame Gohan, making us wait like that." Asuka said waving her finger in his face.

"My bad haha. Well let's get walking."

"I've been getting asked all day about what happened in the cafeteria. It's getting pretty annoying honestly." Gohan said.

"Sorry you had to go through that Gohan. People should learn to mind their own business. Don't let them affect you," Setsuna said comforting him.

"I'm not worried about them." Gohan looked at Asuka and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and patted him on the back.

"Like I told Sets, I'm plenty strong. He can talk tough but can't back it up well. I've beaten guys like that all the time back home."

"Well if you say so- OUCH!" Asuka pulled Gohan's ear and gave it a sharp tug.

"Sounds like we got a non believer don't we Sets?"

"I believe we do Asuka." Setsuna giggled and pulled on Gohan's other ear.

"Is it necessary for you two to both pull my ear?! Alright you're plenty strong!"

"Good boy Gohan."

Asuka and Setsuna both let go. Gohan cried and rubbed both his ears.

"If you still aren't convinced, I can bring you to the dojo and show you how strong I am."

"Oh yeah, you told me that your mother is a martial artist."

"I'm the best in the class just letting you know. Even Sets can vouch for me. Isn't that right?"

"She's alright I guess," Setsuna said in a low voice.

"What she REALLY meant to say is that I teach the class with my mom and sometimes by myself when she's busy. I've been kicking everyone's ass in the dojo since day one."

"Is it really alright for me to be there?"

"Of course. If you want, I'll train you in the Kazama style martial arts."

"Kazama style? A fighting style that's been in your family for a long time I assume?"

"That's right. The Kazama style mainly is used to subdue and reflect oncoming attacks from your opponent. Joint manipulation, throws, stuff like that."

"Yeah what Asuka is trying to say is that the Kazama style is mainly defensive. It's good to know martial arts in case you need to defend yourself."

"Yeah, if only I knew martial arts beforehand, I wouldn't have lost to Kentaro. Alright, let's do it Asuka!"

"That's what I like to hear! Onwards to my place!"

After about ten minutes of walking they made it to her house. Asuka unlocked the door and took her shoes off.

"Hello anybody home," Asuka asked as she entered the room. Two creamy white couches laid in the living room, and a glass table centered in the middle. An expensive chandelier hangs above the ceiling. In the corner of the room was a shelf full of books. Setsuna and Gohan followed suit and took their shoes off.

"This house is really fancy," Gohan said eyeing the living room.

"That's the same thing I said when I first came here. Pretty swanky," Setsuna said.

"It's nothing special. I know someone's here. Come out come out!"

"Asuka pipe down will you? Gosh I'm coming."

Asuka Kazama's mother, Juna Kazama, came downstairs scratching the back of her head, waving her brown brunette hair in the air. She had a white tank top with a strap loose from her shoulder. Underneath she had turquoise green pajamas with one pink slipper on.

"Were you sleeping mom?"

"Maybe…" Juna lazily responded with a drunk look on her face.

"Jeez, you have a class to be teaching. Hurry up and get into your Gi already."

"Alright alright, you can teach the class just as well as I can. Hey Setsuna."

Setsuna quickly bowed to Juna. "Hello master."

"Who's the kid?" Juna asked pointing at Gohan.

"I'm Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Gohan, well it's nice to meet you-" Juna's eyes grew sharp at the sound of that name. She quickly looked at Asuka, and Asuka gave her a subtle nod. Juna went back upstairs to change into her GI.

"Your mom seems nice." Gohan said.

"She can be a handful sometimes. Alright Gohan you stay here. Me and Setsuna will head to my room and change. You can sit on the couch and wait for us."

"Alright."

Setsuna and Asuka went upstairs while Gohan sat on the couch.

"Hey kiddo let me talk to you for a sec," Juna was waiting leaning on the hallway wall with her arms folded.

She had her Aikido uniform on, a white short sleeved traditional Japanese shirt with a black flower design at the left side of her also wears matching gray and white fingerless gloves with red and black knuckle guards and a white headband tied around her forehead.

"Setsuna you can go change in my room I'll be there in a sec."

"Alright." Setsuna bowed to Juna again and closed the door.

"What's up?" Asuka leaned on the other wall across from her mother.

"That's Chi Chi and Fiji's son right? The one Claire was wanting?"

"Yeah that's him. He hasn't shown any signs of spirit energy though."

"Did you show him anything? Did you take him to the Spirit World?"

"No, he'll definitely freak out. What I'm hoping to happen is him experiencing it on his own. My original plan was to take him by force and let Lightning explain everything."

"What changed?"

"Well…" Asuka began to speak but couldn't form any words. She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, lost in thought.

_"Now I'll ask you again. Why do you let him bully you like that? You need to fight back!"_

_"YOU DON'T THINK I'VE TRIED! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"_

_"I didn't want her to be bullied or harassed being with me. I know she's a martial artist and can handle herself, but no one should have to go through this everyday. I just suffer in silence."_

_"You don't have to carry this burden alone. Me and Setsuna are with you now. No high school punk is going to change that."_

"AHHHHH!"

"GAAAA! What the hell!?"

Juna yelled in her daughter's ear, snapping her out her thoughts and causing her to jump.

"Don't ignore your mother when she's talking to you."

"I wasn't, I was just thinking."

"I see you have a soft spot for the boy."

"That weakling? No, I'm just trying to make this as convenient for him as possible. We all left Osaka for this kid so I'm gonna see this through. Right now he needs to learn how to fight."

"Awwww, my daughter has herself a disciple. You're gonna love it when he calls you "Master Asuka" or "Asuka-senpai."

"So embarrassing. Gohan said his mom didn't teach him anything so I thought I'd help him out."

"Chi Chi was a fierce fighter back in our days. I'd assume she'd teach Gohan how to properly defend himself. Maybe teaching him martial arts could've led him to awakening his power."

"Well that's where I come in. I'll teach him, and hopefully something good will come out of it."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"I'll knock him out and drag him to the Spirit World naturally." Asuka chuckled to herself and went inside her room to change.

Inside the Kazama dojo, students started filing inside one by majority of students were girls while about four boys. It was a spacious studio dojo, with kendo and real swords lined along the walls. The floors we're wooden with no windows visible. Gohan sat cross-legged while everyone began stretching. He marveled at his surroundings.

"This is my first time at a dojo. I kind of feel out of place," Gohan said to himself.

"Oh don't let that bother you." Setsuna sat beside him and stretched her arms out.

"How long have you been doing martial arts Setsuna?"

"Hmmm let me think… I wanna say since I was 13. I've been doing martial arts for four years. I was at a current gym but they closed down because they didn't have enough funds to keep it going."

"That's when you ran into Asuka?"

"I was at the store when I met her. We talked for awhile and that's when she told me she was this gang mediator or whatever back in Osaka. She came off kinda cocky but she can back it up. I asked if she went to any gyms and she said her mom had a dojo. I've been here ever since."

"You must've gotten stronger since you've been here."

"Well, only one way to find out."

Asuka stood at the front of the dojo and clapped her hands.

"Alright everyone, line up."

The students stood at attention and got in rows of four.

"I'm sure you've noticed that we have a new guest here. He's my friend Gohan. Say hi Gohan."

Gohan timidly waved to the students.

"Hi there, haha…"

"Now I'm sure you also noticed this lazy good-for-nothing log just sitting here like she doesn't have a class to teach!"

Juna was laying down on the mat with her elbow propped up and her hand on her cheek.

"Go get em tiger," Juna said stifling a yawn.

_Hard to believe they're related, _Gohan thought to himself.

"So here's what we're gonna do. We have twelve people here so this'll be perfect. We're gonna have open sparring. You all versus me."

The students murmured to themselves about the sudden challenge thrown by Asuka.

"Now this may sound crazy, but this is all to put your practice all to use, and for Gohan to see how to effectively use the Kazama style whether it's one on one or in a group." Asuka walked into the middle of the dojo and got into a fighting stache. Both her hands were out and her eyes grew serious.

"Alright, whenever you're-"

A boy quickly came from behind and threw an overhead punch. She grabbed his arm from behind and judo threw him over her shoulder.

"Gaaaa!" He landed square on the floor with a loud bang.

"Well someone couldn't wait to take a swing at me, but that's fine. We can treat this like a street fight. Now all of you come get some!"

One by one the students charged and swarmed Asuka. Using the Kazama style she was effectively dodging and parrying their attacks. They were being slammed to the ground, put in a hold, and clutching their arm or stomach. Juna was snoring softly to herself, as if she knew the end result of the entire dojo taking on her daughter. Gohan however watched the fight in amazement. His eyes were glued to Asuka's movement, and how she was able to dispatch her opponents with ease.

_I was worried by how many she had to take on, but she's defeating everyone so easily. She's definitely a veteran fighter that's for sure. I wonder if I can fight like that someday… _

After an easy fight, nearly all of the students were down for the count. Asuka dusted her hands a few times then put them on her hips.

"Not bad, I see everyone has been improving. Oh look at you glaring at me from across the room. If you wanted to you could've got me while I was distracted. Decided you wanna be noble and not blindside me?"

Setsuna smirked and got in the same fighting stance Asuka was in.

"I like fighting one on one. It wouldn't be a solid victory if I jumped in. Today I will defeat you."

Juna opened one eye at the declaration Setsuna made. She smiled and went back to her nap. Gohan bawled his fists, excitement and anticipation coursing through his body. Everyone else quickly moved away, giving them both enough room.

"Let's get fighting then. I'll show you what real martial arts looks like." Asuka smirked and got into her stance. They both glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. A trickle of sweat formed on Setsuna's forehead, but she still kept her poise.

_The Kazama style primarily focuses on defense, countering, and parrying. In the past I've always been the one to attack first. That would put me in danger of getting countered. I'll just let her come to me and-_

In the blink of an eye, Asuka was already within striking distance. She brought her leg up and roundhouse kicked Setsuna.

"Ghhh!" Setsuna quickly brought her arm up to defend, but the sudden attack knocked her off balance.

"The Kazama style is used for defense, so you waited for me to attack. I can do that, but you better know how to handle it!"

Asuka spun around and elbowed Setsuna in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Asuka grabbed one of Setsuna's arms and threw her over her shoulder. Using the leverage from the throw, Setsuna flew across the room, and was able to land on her feet.

"Ohhhh nice hops Sets," Asuka said impressed.

Setsuna winced and held her stomach.

_Damn, she already knew what I was thinking. I wasn't expecting her to close the distance that fast. Whatever, that's not going to stop me from winning this fight, especially in front of Gohan! _

Setsuna charged at Asuka with a series of quick strikes and kicks. Asuka was able to parry and defend against her onslaught of attacks.

"You're getting better Sets. Time for me to go on the offensive!" Asuka thruster her palm upward to hit Setsuna's chin. Setsuna leaned backwards just in time to avoid her strike. Asuka used the opportunity to sweep Setsuna's leg out from under her.

"I'm not finished yet-"

Asuka had her fist directly in Setsuna's face.

"Oh I think it's over. I'll have to stop going easy on you very soon if you keep progressing like this." Asuka helped Setsuna to her feet as the students clapped for the great match which was displayed. Asuka smiled at Gohan and shot him a peace sign.

"Did you see that Gohan? Did you see how I manhandled everyone?"

Gohan laughed and scratched his head.

"I did. You showed great skill, both of you did."

"I hoped you learned something from our fight then."

Setsuna was walking toward the door with her head down.

"Class isn't over just yet Sets." Asuka called out.

"I just remembered I have some homework to do so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Setsuna left, leaving the dojo with an awkward silence.

"I guess we can end today's practice here then. Class dismissed."

The students gathered their bags and left. Juna stretched out her arms and gave a big yawn.

"Well that was a good practice session. I'm gonna get dinner started."

"Good practice my ass!" Asuka yelled. "You just sat there and napped the whole time! I don't know why you even got dressed!"

"Oh please, you wanted to flex on everyone just to show off. I was hoping Setsuna would kick your ass."

"Ha, she's good but nowhere near my level."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Juna said under her breath.

"Are you dissing me again?"

"No no I'll get dinner prepared. You're welcome to stay Gohan."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a burden-"

Asuka threw an arm over his shoulder and gave Juna a thumbs up. "He would love to. Make sure to make extra."

"Alright then." Juna left, leaving Asuka and Gohan in the dojo alone.

"Are you sure that it's okay Asuka?"

"It's no big deal honestly. So, what did you think of my moves? You liked what you saw?"

"The Kazama style looks like a very hard martial art to master. They were all attacking you but you were unfazed and moved gracefully through every attack, and then using their own momentum against them. No matter how many came at you, you were able to keep your composure through it all."

"Nice very nice. Do you think you can do the same thing?"

"I, I'm not sure. I'm willing to try though. After seeing that, I want to be able to defend myself and fight back. I think with you teaching me I'll be able to do it."

"Well said very well said. With that in mind…"

Asuka got in her fighting stance and smiled at Gohan.

"Let's fight, one on one!"

_**I have the unfortunate pleasure of raising a cocky brat. True, you're stronger than the average woman thanks to your Spirit World training, but that attitude will get you hurt. I'm pretty sure someone among our class can snuff that out. Either Gohan, or maybe… - Juna Kazama**_


	4. True Strength

Asuka stood across from Gohan in her fighting stance.

"The best way to show you is to give you some one on one training, so come at me!" Asuka declared.

"Alright, here I come Asuka!" Gohan ran towards her and threw a punch coming directly at her face. Asuka easily knocked his arm away and used her leg to trip him.

"Ahhh!" Gohan clumsily fell face first on the floor.

"Look alive Gohan. Most people love to attack that way, throwing themselves into the punch. Deflect and use their momentum to counterattack."

Gohan dusted himself off and raised his fists again. He charged at her once more, and threw compact punches, not allowing his body to get carried away. Asuka just slapped each punch away.

"You're learning bit by bit. Okay, let's see how you are on the defensive." Asuka parried one more punch and threw one of her own. Gohan put his hands up to defend himself. He was blocking each of her punches successfully.

"Dodge!" Asuka swiftly kneed Gohan in his stomach.

"Gaaa!" He knelt down clutching his stomach.

"Why didn't you dodge Gohan?"

"I didn't see your leg in time. It's a good thing you held back."

"Yeah but future opponents won't. Your defense is good but you need to learn how to move your body as well. You don't wanna stand there and be a punching bag. Alright get up."

Gohan ignored the pain and stood straight up. Asuka got in her fighting stance once more.

"I'm going to slow my punches down. Instead of blocking, I want you to dodge and parry. You'll find a lot more openings that way."

"Alright. Dodge and parry."

Asuka threw multiple punches at Gohan with reduced speed. It was enough for him to dodge and parry with relative ease.

"That's good Gohan. Always keep your hands open so you can use your palm to strike, or turn that palm into a fist." Asuka spun around into a roundhouse kick at his head. Gohan used his arms to block but that threw his body off balance. Asuka used the opportunity and punched at Gohan's stomach.

"Ghhh… Haha, not this time." Gohan gave a slight laugh as he was able to block Asuka's punch.

"Not bad. You've really been watching me closely."

"This was the same move you used against Setsuna. I have to study my master closely if I plan on getting stronger."

Asuka quickly blushed and crossed her arms.

"I thought it'd be cool being called master but man that sounds so embarrassing. Well whatever, it looks like you're getting the hang of this though. Ready for round two?"

Gohan put his hands up. "Ready!"

The sun started to set as the two finished their training. Asuka walked into her home and stretched her arms out.

"That was a good workout. I've worked up an appetite with all that training. C'mon slowpoke you're letting our dinner get cold. I didn't hurt you that bad did I?"

Gohan was treading slowly after Asuka. His body was banged up a bit as he took his time with each step.

"I can't remember the last time I've been knocked around that much. Don't mind me I'll catch up to you eventually…"

"Haha, you're such a jokester." Asuka slapped Gohan's back.

"AHHHH! That's not funny!"

"Oho, it sounds lively in here. Is that Asuka?"

A strong, burgly man came from the kitchen. He wore a white button up shirt with black pants. He wore his black hair in a man bun, and his stubble facial hair gave him an edgy appearance.

"Hey dad, just got back from training."

"I can smell you from the kitchen. If I can smell you from that far away, I'd wager you actually put in some work."

"Geez thanks a lot. You make it sound like I hardly train at all. I'm not like mom who just laze around when she should be training."

"Haha, fair point." Han took a quick look at Gohan and narrowed his eyes at him. He looked up and down, surveying him. "You must be Gohan, Chi Chi and Fuji's son."

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you-"

"Hahahahaha!" Han burst out an uncontrollable laughter. "Man I didn't know you'd be this small. If I gave you a high five I'd snap your arm off hahaha!"

"Dad that's not funny don't make fun of him like that," Asuka said puffing her cheeks out.

Gohan gave an awkward laugh.

"Alright put her there Gohan." Han gave Gohan a soft handshake and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thank you for having me for dinner. Asuka took the time to train me in the Kazama style-"

"She kicked your ass didn't she? Always picking on the scrubs this one." Han shook his head in disappointment.

"Knock it off! I'm helping him develop his fighting prowess. Besides he is completely fine."

Han took another look at Gohan and slapped him on the back.

"YEOUCH!" Gohan nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"Yeah, he can sure take a beating. Enough messing around it's time to eat!" Han gathered the last of the food and started setting the table.

"Your dad is so heartless," Gohan said rubbing his back and with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry about that. He likes messing with people a little too much. Now let's eat."

Juna came down minutes later and took her place at the table. Everyone was enjoying their meals and talking amongst themselves. Han rubbed his belly and slapped it.

"Man, that was some good food. Compliments to the chef."

"Oh why thank you sweetie I appreciate it," Juna said smiling.

"Do you always have to have your head so far up your ass?"

"Not always, but when I do I usually get what I want."

"Your attitude sucks ya know that?"

"You're gonna deal with it regardless. It's one of my many chams."

"Should I be concerned," Gohan whispered to Asuka.

"Nope, they like to fight so this is normal for them," Asuka whispered back.

Sparks were flying between Han and Juna. Eventually Asuka cleared her throat to get their attention.

"So if everyone is finished, I'll go ahead and do the dishes." Asuka cleared the table and went into the kitchen.

"Please don't mind us Gohan, this is our way of showing each other affection." Juna explained waving off her current spat with Han.

"Oh is it? Well I guess that's one way of showing you care, even if it's playful arguing."

"Ya see my boy," Han explained. "People show different sides to each other that they wouldn't want anyone to see but them. Now mind you it isn't a sign of weakness, it shows that you care and trust them enough to show how vulnerable you are."

"You were definitely vulnerable when you gave me those flowers sweetie haha," Juna stifled a giggle.

A vein bulged out of his forehead but he quickly smiled. "I'm trying to give the kid some advice darling. This isn't about me now-"

"Oh no this correlates especially to you. Gohan, let me tell you a story about how me and Han met."

"HOLD UP!" Asuka quickly slid into the living room with soap on her hands. She dried them on her apron and took a seat at the table. "Is mom telling the story about how they met Gohan?"

"No she is NOT!" Han yelled.

"Oh Han stop being a baby and let us tell it. Who knows, this might be something Gohan needs to find himself a good woman," she gave a wink at Gohan. He could only give a weak laugh in response.

"Damn, i'm not getting outta this one am I? Alright fine. This was our second year in high school…"

Han walked away from the school with the sunny sky beaming down on him. He had his black bag slung lazily over his broad shoulders.

"Another day, another teacher calling me a delinquent. If I had a dollar for every time someone called me that haha!"

"HEY ASSHOLE!" A rock was flung at the back of Han's head. It didn't faze him, but it did make him stop and turn around.

"You have to be pretty ballzy to pull a stunt like that," he said scratching the back of his black, messy hair. Across from him was a girl with a striking look on her face. She had long brunette hair with two long braids going down her back.

"And you were pretty ballzy hurting my friend like that. You knew he was just a beginner in martial arts yet you took advantage of that."

"Who… oh that guy. Hey, he kept boasting like he knew some moves and I just wanted to test the kid out. To my surprise he didn't know shit. I just roughed him up a bit that's all."

"Don't give me that crap. I know your kind. Just because you have muscles that can't hold through your uniform does not give you the right to push people around."

"Yeah you're right. This shirt really can't contain these _muscles_." He flexed his burly arms which bulged out of his white uniform shirt.

"So pathetic…"

"What was that?"

"Do you think muscles equals power? Let me tell you something. Guys like that don't know what true strength is, always trying to prove it by picking on someone weaker than them. And I'll tell you something else." A devious smile crept on her face. "I take pleasure in stomping those guys in to the pavement. You won't be any different."

Han couldn't hold in his laughter. He wiped a tear while trying to stand straight.

"Don't kid yourself short stuff. You'd break if I just swung once at you. Why don't you run along home before you-"

Before Han could react, Juna slapped him across the face, a giant hand print marked his teeth.

"Oh you bitch. You think just because you're a girl I won't-"

_WHAP! _Another hand ran across his face.

"Gender doesn't matter to me. You fight people weaker than you so what difference does it make that I'm a woman?"

"That's it!" Enraged, Han pulled his fist back and swung straight at Juna. She moved to the side and dug her fist straight into Han's spine.

Han winced but didn't keel over.

"If I had put more time into boxing you've would've been on the ground," Juna boasted.

"Shut the hell up!" Han kept swing and Juna was either dodging or parrying his strikes.

"This is utterly bogus and disappointing." Juna took a step back and examined Han's fatigued state. He was panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face.

"If he had more training under his belt he'd whoop you easily. You're not even worth finishing." She turned her back and began to walk away.

"What the hell? Who said we were done here?!" Juan ignored him and kept walking.

"You damn bitch look at me when I'm talking to you!" Han charged at Juna and put all his weight into his fist. Juna spun around completely evading his strike. She quickly knife struck his neck, not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to take the air out of his lungs.

"Gaaa…" Han keeled over, gasping for air. She then followed up with a series of strikes to his face and body. Han was defenseless against her onslaught.

"HAAAA!" She ended with a kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Han was looking up at the sky, with one eye almost shut. He couldn't muster the strength to get to his feet, and stayed motionless on the ground.

"Pathetic. Don't ever let me catch you bullying anyone ever again," she loomed over his body with an icy glare that could cut a mountain in half. She walked away and never looked back. Han sat up still in shock and confusion.

_She beat me, _he thought to himself. _She utterly thrashed and humiliated me. Juna Kazama… Ridiculous!_

Weeks went by without Han terrorizing or challenging anyone. Instead, his focus was entirely on Juna Kazama. No matter how hard he tried to forget about her, her face would constantly stand out to him. It was at this moment he took to following her around school discreetly. His amazing stealth abilities kept him shrouded in the darkness, totally unnoticed-

"Alright jackass what's the big deal? Why are you following and spying on me?" Juna finally asked. Juna, along with some of her friends, caught Han standing near the end of the y'all hiding. His big frame made it difficult for him to go unnoticed.

"I wasn't spying! I was just… looking around…"

"You've been "just looking around" for weeks at me. Do we have a problem, or are you still in your feelings about what happened?"

Han cringed at her words. His pride and ego has never been hit like that before, and he didn't know how to respond. He stood silent for awhile.

"Ha! It's as I thought you are butt hurt about losing to a girl. Look, I don't care how bad I hurt your precious ego you got what you deserve. You especially aren't deserving of a rematch if you're just gonna hide all day. Bye!" Juna walked past Han but he quickly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Just hear me out! I am still bummed that you beat me but I didn't come here for a rematch."

"Then what do you want?"

"You mentioned something about true strength. What is that exactly?"

"True strength? Why are you suddenly asking me about that?"

Han relaxed his arm and ruffled his hair.

"I just started thinking about what you said. Strength to me is being better and stronger than your opponent. I fight to challenge myself and anyone who could make me better."

"I see where you're coming from but did you think you would've gained anything by beating my friend like that?"

Han winced and shook his head no.

"I thought so. Tell ya what, we'll continue this discussion after school. That sound good to you?"

"Why would I wanna hang out with you?"

Juna laughed and winked at him.

"Cause I'll start bullying _you_ if you don't. See you outside the school gates. Not a second late." She went back to her friends as they laughed and giggled amongst themselves. Han put his hands on his head confused by what happened.

_What is going on with me?! As big as I am I'm letting some girl boss me around? I've really hit rock bottom… _

Just like Juna ordered, Han was waiting by the school gates. He impatiently tapped his foot.

"Wait by the school gates she said. School let out ten minutes ago. Where the hell is she?"

Coming out of the school were Juna and some of her friends. He ran to her and pointed a finger in her face.

"What gives? How come I gotta show up on time and you stroll out here late? That's messed up!"

"Oh pipe down I just needed to go over a few things with my teacher."

Juna's friends giggled at Han being talked down like that. He shot them a piercing glare and they immediately looked the other way.

"I'll see you guys later. Me and this big lug here have to talk about some things."

"Alright Juna we'll catch you tomorrow."

"If he gives you trouble, just send him to the hospital. You'd be doing us all a favor!"

The two left the school grounds. Han clenched his teeth in frustration.

"You just had to tell your friends you beat me huh?"

"I had to let them know what happened. I just did the school a favor if you ask me. So far you haven't been getting into any fights. I'll take that as a good sign."

"Whatever let's just go." Han stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off school grounds. Juna was quickly beside him.

"There's a park near the school here. Let's talk there."

"Whatever."

The park was ten minutes away from the school. It was a giant field with ever growing trees, kids throwing a frisbee around, and other people walking or walking their dogs. They were both silent, each one enjoying the sunny weather and the cool breeze that came with it.

"You wanna know what true strength is," Juna finally spoke.

"Yeah, that's the whole reason I worked up the courage to talk to you- ack!" Han quickly stopped himself but the damage was already done. Juna's eyes got real big.

"Worked up the courage? That fight really did a number on you haha! You've been stalking me for weeks to work up the courage to ask that?"

Han's face grew hot with embarrassment. He couldn't think of anything witty to retort with, so he stayed silent. Juna looked at his face and felt a little shameful for taunting him.

"Sorry, maybe I went a little too far with the teasing. It's just a bit weird seeing you so somber and quiet. You're usually loud and quite arrogant."

"I don't think I was that arrogant…"

Juna stepped in front of him and flexed with her muscles. "Look at me I'm Han! Look at how my muscles bulge out of my shirt! Grrrrrr fear me!"

Han stood quiet looking at her awkwardly. He eventually gave in and doubled over in laughter.

"All right all right that was pretty good. You don't have the muscle strength to do it like me. You do it LIKE THIS! HUAAA!" Han flexed his bulging muscles at her. Snarling, he said, "scared of me now?! This is how you really get them scared! This is the absolute-" _RIP! _The sleeves of his shirt ripped slightly but noticeable and was loud to even have onlookers stare at him. Juna was on the ground laughing hysterically.

"I don't think I want muscles that big if my shirt constantly rips haha! You can't even stretch without it ripping can you?"

"You think you're so funny. Damn, after this I'll have to go home and sow this…"

"Oh Han you know how to sow?"

"Well yeah. Principal got tired of me ripping my school shirts so I took up sewing. You're gonna laugh at that too?"

"No, I think it's nice that you know stuff like that. It tells me you're more than just a brute."

"Thank I guess?"

"Now back to the topic. True strength is protecting people closest to you. It gives you a reason for fighting, a real to develop and grow mentally and physically. For example, I fight because I hate people who use their skills to pick on others weaker than them. Sound familiar?" Han looked away and nodded his head. Juna continued, "so I fight for other people who can't fight themselves. Now I'm not tryna be a superhero, but if I see people getting bullied I help but step in. That's how I want my child to be."

"You have a kid?"

"No, but when I get there I'll make sure he or she uses what I've taught, and can help people when they need it. Now, what is your definition of strength?"

Han was ready to say "to become the strongest," but felt his own reason was miniscule compared to Juna's. He couldn't give her an answer.

"Don't think too hard about it. It'll come to you. C'mon, let's keep walking."

Juna and Han's enjoyed each other's company throughout the park, talking and getting to know one another.

"Oh Han look at those flowers." Juna pointed to a bush filled with white and red roses.

"Bunch of flowers. What about em?"

"They're my favorite. I don't see these too often so I always like looking at them."

"Can't say I relate. Flowers aren't really my thing."

"But you sow."

"HEY! You better keep this between you and me got it?"

"Alright alright it'll be our little secret. Oh man I almost forgot! I have to go and buy groceries for dinner. I've enjoyed our talk together Han. Underneath those muscles you're a really good person, a little hard headed but tolerable."

"Thanks, I think. You're not so bad yourself."

"We'll need to do this again sometime. See ya!" Juna waved and ran ahead of him. Han put his hands on his hips and smiled. _That Juna, she's something else, _Han thought. He took a look at the red and white flowers Juna mentioned.

"I'm sure this park won't miss a couple flowers."

The next day Juna and her friends were talking amongst themselves outside the school.

"So what did you two talk about? Did you do anything?" One friend asked.

"She probably kicked his butt again haha." Another laughed out loud.

"I didn't have to this time. We talked for awhile and had a pleasant conversation. He's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Hard to believe that when all he does is- hey isn't that him hiding over there?" The girls turned to where they saw Han poking out near the gates. The girls laughed and Juna simply shook her head.

"Is he still spying on me? Jeez this guy, I'll be right back." Juna walked over to where Han was.

"Cmon Han it's too early to play hide and seek and I thought-"

"Here!" Han thrust the bouquet of flowers into her hands, the same ones she saw at the park yesterday.

"Han what is this? These are… these are the flowers we looked at aren't they?"

"Yeah you said you liked them so I got them for you."

"I didn't know you had such a sweet side to you. Thank you so much." A slight blush made its way to Juna's cheeks. Han's face also turned red and quickly looked away.

"They're just flowers, no need to get all mushy."

Juna grabbed Han's hand and took a look at them.

"Wait what are you doing," his face still flushed.

"As I expected from you. The flowers usually come with thorns. Guess you didn't know that. Your hands are bandaged but it seems you spent quite a while picking at the bush."

"It would've been nice to know beforehand. I'll admit the flowers did a number on my hands but nothing I couldn't handle. I won't be fighting for awhile but it was worth it."

"You smooth talker you." The first bell rang and students were piling into the school. Juna kissed Han on the cheek and grabbed his hand lightly.

"Let's get to class before we're late."

Han's face turned as bright as an apple.

"Gaaaa!" He pulled his hand away and ran away from the school.

"Where are you going?" she yelled after him.

"Not feeling too well! I'll be back tomorrow!" Han sped down the street. Juna smiled and went back to her friends.

"Was that Han running like that?"

"Did he really bring you flowers? What a guy."

Juna looked at the flowers. She smelled them and sighed.

"He really is a guy. That's what I like about him. Han…"

"And that is the story about how I wooed this woman here." Han crossed his arms in a triumphant victory. " She put up a decent fight, but in the end I was victorious. We started talking and before we knew it we were dating, and then we fell in love."

"That was such a fantastic story," Gohan said wiping his eyes.

"I've never expected Han to turn out this way but I'm glad he did. We both changed our lives for the better." Juna wrapped her arm around Han's.

"I always enjoy hearing mom kicking the crap out of dad," Asuka said looking off into space.

A vein appeared on Han's forehead. He coughed and cleared his throat. "That wasn't the point of that story mind you. You've already heard it enough. But you Gohan, the point that Juna was telling me is that you'll find newfound strength when you find something to protect. You won't understand it right away, but your time will come."

"Thank you Mr. Kazama. I'll take your words to heart." Gohan looked at the clock and stood from the table. "It's about time I headed home."

"It was good seeing you Gohan. I'm glad my daughter has found a good friend within you." Han stood and shook Gohan's hand.

"Honestly sir, it's the other way around. Asuka stood up for me when others wouldn't. I'm grateful to her, and hope to be as strong as her one day."

"I'm glad I raised my daughter to be the person I said she would be when I was in high school," said Juna as she winked at her daughter. Asuka smiled.

Ten minutes later Gohan returned home.

"I'm home mom, dad."

"AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU?!" Chi-Chi appeared right in Gohan's face. Gohan jumped back startled.

"Oh hey mom! I was over Asuka's house. Her parents own a dojo and she decided to train me."

"Humph, you could've at least called and told me you'd be late for dinner at least. Did you already eat?"

"Sorry mom, and yeah they made dinner and invited me to join."

"Well that was nice of them. You seem… better than you have been in recent weeks Gohan. Has this anything to do with Asuka?"

Gohan couldn't help suppressing a smile. "I don't know. Maybe, I feel like I could become better with her by my side. Ah! I don't mean that in a romantic way, just as a friend of course."

"I understand. As long as I get to see my boy smiling again."

"Well, I'll be heading to my room." Gohan went to his room and laid on his bed. _True strength, _Gohan thought to himself. _Fighting for someone can bring out tremendous power. If I had to fight for anyone, it would probably be… _

**_Asuka, when are you going to tell him about the Spirit World?_**

**_Soon, I'll bring it up soon. _**

**_Claire won't wait around forever. _**

**_I know, just gimme some time. I'll bring him there and be done with it. -Asuka and Juna Kazama_**


	5. Eruption

"I'm heading out!" Gohan yelled as he draped his bag over his head.

"Have a good day at school Gohan. Study hard," Chi Chi called out as she was drying the dishes.

Gohan took his time walking to school. He held his head high and smiled to himself.

_I haven't felt this good in awhile. All of this has been pretty sudden for me, but I think things are gonna turn out okay. _

"Hey Gohan!" Asuka called out to him.

"Oh hey Asuk-"

ZOOM! A gust of wind blew past Gohan as Asuka sped past him on her bike.

"Bye Gohan!" She waved at him without slowing down. Gohan stood in place, blinking a few times.

"Why is she pedaling so hard, we still have a lot of time before the first bell. Well two can play that game! Haaaa!" Gohan ran full throttle all the way to school.

Asuka locked her bike and smoothed out her skirt. "Man I thought I was gonna be late, but it looks like I got here with plenty of time to spare. Should've just walked with Gohan."

Thud! Gohan landed face first onto the ground.

"Oh well look who it is hahaha." Asuka went over to Gohan. She crouched down and poked him.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

"Need some help getting up?"

"No."

"Well I'm gonna head inside. Lunch on the rooftop later?"

"Sure."

"Alright. See ya later!"

"Bye."

After a grueling morning listening to lectures, copying notes, and the warm air threatening to put them to sleep, lunch appeared at last. Gohan was the last person to arrive on the rooftop. Asuka, Setsuna, Mai, and Ayane already had the blanket spread out, and were eating their lunch.

"There he is. I was just telling everyone how you collapsed near the school," Asuka laughed out loud.

"I guess it was the adrenaline haha." Gohan sat cross legged next to Asuka, and unpacked his lunch box.

"So Gohan, how has your sensei been treating you," Ayane asked, taking a bite out of her sweet bread.

"My sensei?" Gohan looked at Asuka. "Oh uhh yeah training has been going very well. I feel like I'm getting the hang of the basics. I still have a lot left to learn though, but I'm starting to gain more confidence. Asuka has been an amazing teacher to me."

Asuka poked his cheeks and smiled. "Awww thanks Gohan. I wouldn't mind a little more ass kissing though haha."

Setsuna puffed her cheeks in a fit of jealousy.

"You don't always need to have training from Asuka ya know. Besides her I'm the strongest student there. I can show you a couple of moves."

"I appreciate the help Setsuna. I'll take any training I can get."

Mai dabbed at her mouth with a pink handkerchief. "That's pretty dumb. Considering Asuka being taught by Juna herself, Gohan can go to either one of them for additional practice."

Ayane quickly slapped her in the back of her head. "You idiot can't you read the mood at all?"

Mai retaliated by sticking two chopsticks in each of her nostrils.

"I was just stating the obvious you dumb skyscraper!'

"Oh it's on you little mouse!"

Asuka, Gohan, and Setsuna continued to eat their food while the battle between Skyscraper and Mouse raged on.

Setsuna patted her stomach and laid flat on her back. She put her hands behind her head, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Looks like we might catch some rain today."

"My bike is fast, but I might not be able to outspeed this. If it gets too bad I might have to cancel class," Asuka said.

"That would be a bummer," Gohan said putting the lid back on his bento box.

"That would be a bummer for everyone else. We can still keep our training on schedule. Rain hasn't stopped Setsuna, isn't that right?"

"Damn straight. I gotta get ready for the Dream Fighting competition coming up."

"Dream Fighting?" Gohan asked.

"It's a tournament where the best of the best compete. The tournament is in 2 months so I'm tryna train as hard as I can before then. Are you gonna enter Asuka?"

Asuka waved her hand away. "No thanks. It wouldn't be fair if I entered. It would be nice to watch though."

"That ego of yours is gonna bite you one day. Well what about you Gohan?"

"I'm not so sure. Fighting isn't really my thing. I only fight to protect myself and the others around me. That would be my purpose."

"Well how noble of you, but wouldn't you want to test how strong you've gotten? You wanna make your master happy right?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly. "I mean, I might need some more training before I enter a competition but who knows haha."

Ayane and Mai returned from their tussle moments later. Their hair became messy and uniforms were slightly tattered.

"Did you two get it all out of your system," Asuka asked.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Are you two gonna play nice now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's been about a week, but I haven't seen that tool Kentaro around school."

"I personally don't care where he is as long as he's away from me," Gohan responded in a dreary tone.

Everyone looked at Gohan with a still and worried expression.

"Sorry but it's true," Gohan continued. "He's brought nothing but anguish and horror to this school. I was angry at myself because I couldn't do anything to stop him, and angry at the others for letting it happen. I want strength, I want it desperately."

Asuka put an arm around Gohan's shoulder. "You'll get there with my help, that's a promise. Just keep with your training and everything will come to you. You might even get stronger than me. Now don't let that get to your head okay." Asuka playfully gave Gohan a noogie to the head.

"Alright alright. We better get back, lunch is almost over." Everyone gathered their things and headed down stairs. Setsuna folded her blanket and looked down at the ground, lost in thought.

"Stuck on what Gohan said," Mai asked.

"Yeah. He's been bullied more than anyone by Kentaro. It's no surprise he has some resentment and wants to get strong. Maybe I'm reading too much into it."

"Maybe it's love."

"It could be, it's just I- What the hell Mai?!"

Mai chuckled to herself and ran to the door. "I wouldn't worry about Gohan. He doesn't seem like the type to get drunk with power. He'll be alright." Mai went down stairs. Setsuna smiled and followed after.

The end of the school day rolled around as Gohan put his textbooks in his bag.

"Good thing the teacher was able to stay a little after to help me with some problems. I told Asuka to go ahead without me but she insisted she'd wait. Better not keep her waiting." He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked the hallway.

"Let's see if I can see her from up here. I'm pretty high up to see the front of the school anyway." Gohan looked out the window to scout Asuka's whereabouts. "There she is. Hey Asu-" Gohan's eyes widened by who he saw with her. His hand balled into fists as he stepped away from the window. _Why is he here, _Gohan thought to himself. _Why the hell is he here?! _

"Hey Gohan, Asuka's waiting for you outside."

Setsuna came from across the hall. "Woah you look tense. Did something happen?"

Gohan was unresponsive to Setsuna's worried tone. He quickly dashed past her and hurried to where she was.

"What's going on with him? Hey wait up!"

Asuka stood across from Kentaro and three of his henchmen. They all had a smirk on their face as they surrounded her. Kentaro had his hands folded across his chest and smiled.

"I hope you didn't think this was over. I can't have anyone embarrass me like that, especially a girl. I'm generous enough to give you one more chance. Get on your knees and apologize, then you'll have my forgiveness."

Students and onlookers were anxious waiting to see what was gonna happen. Asuka sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"This got stupid real quick. Does everyone see this?!" She raised her voice so everyone can hear. "This guy here wants to beat up a girl. Not only that he needs three other people to do that. What's worse, from the looks of it, they seem to be from a different school."

As Asuka announced, the three students Kentaro picked up were indeed from a neighboring school, Raion High. They wore light blue vests with a yellow badge. Engraved in the badge was a lion. They sported black pants with white shoes. Everyone began whispering amongst themselves, and Kentaro's face began growing red with anger.

"You lost this battle before it even started.. Now why don't you stop wasting my time before you really piss me off."

Kentaro looked at the Raion High students and pointed at Asuka. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Shut this bitch up!"

The three students looked around hesitantly and huddled together.

"She's right this is kind of stupid. He didn't say we'd be fighting a girl."

"I know, but he already paid us. She must be pretty confident in herself though. We'll just put a few bruises on her and call it a day."

"Sounds good, shouldn't overstay our welcome."

The three nodded and all charged at Asuka in unison. Asuka put her hands up and began partying all their punches. The three looked dumbfounded as a girl was swatting their fists like a child.

"I can't even count this as a warm-up." Asuka parried another attack and slapped one of them across the face. Another tried a headbutt, but Asuka used her palm to knock his head back and also caught a slap to the face. The third student tried sneaking up behind her.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Gohan came from behind and delivered a left hook to the guy's cheek, sending him straight to the ground.

"Wanted a piece of the action too huh Gohan," Asuka asked.

"Not necessarily, but I definitely couldn't sit back and watch this happen." Gohan looked at the other students gawking and anticipating what would happen next. Gohan's anger began to grow at an alarming rate. _It's always like this, when someone is in dire need of help they stand like cowards! I've finally started to pick myself back up. I will not let you ruin this. This is your fault. This is your fault!_

Gohan looked at Kentaro smirking to himself. Lost in his rage, Gohan sped past the Raion students and blindly attacked Kentaro.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kentaro threw a hard right straight at Gohan before his punch landed. Gohan stumbled but didn't get knocked off his feet.

"Don't try to be a hero now. You'll never be able to beat me with that piss poor power. Guys, I'll double your pay for this one. Leave the chick and kick this guy's ass here." Kentaro pointed at Gohan, and the two quickly swarmed him. Asuka kicked one of them in their midsection, then retreated to where Gohan was.

"Don't lose your cool now. Time to put all that training to good use."

Gohan calmed himself down and put his hands up.

"Sorry, you're right. Let's take care of these guys first."

With relative ease, Gohan and Asuka were able to dispatch the three students. The onlookers were either cheering or recording with their smartphones. Sweat started to form on Kentaro's head.

_This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't suppose to FUCKING__HAPPEN!_

He gritted his teeth and pulled something out his back pocket. He smiled and waited for the right time to strike.

Asuka threw a one two, then finished with an uppercut, bringing the delinquent down to the ground. She quickly went after the other one and delivered a palm strike into his chest. He fell to the ground, waving his hands signaling his surrender.

"Man not bad guys not bad. I guess I'll give you all a 4 out of 10."

Gohan parried a punch from the last one, then threw him into a row of bikes.

"Looks like you handled yourself pretty well Gohan. It's all thanks to that master of yours. Be sure to treat her to a nice dinner afterwards."

Gohan turned around and smiled weakly. "Don't ask for too much with how my allowance-"

The next sequence of events made everything look like it was in slow motion. Asuka had her guard down, unaware of the brute charging towards her. Gohan's body moved on its own as he threw himself in front of Asuka. Kentaro's intended target was Asuka, but instead it was Gohan who took the brass knuckle to the side of his head. Blood started pouring down his head as his vision started to deter.

"GOHAN!" Asuka yelled frantically as she caught him before his body hit the ground. Everyone watched in horror and disgust at what transpired.

"Cmon Gohan stay with me stay-" Her words were cut short by the warm feel of blood coming from his head.

"Thank goodness I made it in time. Are you alright," Gohan said with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm not the one bleeding out you idiot. We need to get you to the nurses office."

"Hahahahaha!" Asuka turned to Kentaro's crackled laughing. "You guys should've stayed in your place, especially Gohan. Trying to be the hero doesn't get you anywhere. He should've been a good little boy and kept his nose in the books. Don't think you're getting off easy either ya dumb bitch."

Asuka gritted her teeth so hard they could've cracked inside her mouth. It was then Gohan felt a mysterious power bubbling.

_What's, what is this I'm feeling? Something stirring, It feels like a volcano preparing to erupt… _

Gohan's eyes were getting heavy. Asuka was a blur at this point.

_She's saying something. I can't hear you. I didn't do too bad huh, master..._

Setsuna and Ayame came running towards them.

"He's unconscious but he'll be okay. Setsuna, Ayame, get him to the nurse's office fast."

They both nodded to her and both carried Gohan.

"Give him hell Asuka," Setsuna whispered to her.

Asuka nodded and stared Kentaro down.

"That punch had your name written all over it, but down worry. This one I'll give to you gift wrapped. You shouldn't try to fight me but there's no going back now."

Asuka pulled her gloves down a little and walked slowly towards him.

"You're right, there is no going back. And fight you?" She had a sharp look in her eyes. "No, I'm gonna kill you."

_**If everything works out Kentaro should be expelled. It took everything I had not to jump in and help, but I think Mai was right. This is what we can do, even as bystanders. Gohan has gotten stronger, I can tell that much. I just hope this injury isn't anything dangerous… - Setsuna Shinu**_


End file.
